


the two of them, inevitably

by GangstaCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Chocolate, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, KyouHaba Week, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Talking Animals, anyway you're basically third wheeling kyouhaba, but it's not set in stone, if it tries to tell you your soulmate isn't a bitchy bumblebee looking volleyball nerd, it's more like hearing their thoughts tbh, kind of, sometimes love means saying fuck you to the universe, the inherent eroticism of licking chocolate off of someone's lips, they really said castle guard??? sit there and watch, whom you've fallen in love with for being a dumb dork, your time to shine lovlies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GangstaCrow/pseuds/GangstaCrow
Summary: They're together, inevitably.Or: KyouhabaWeek2020 prompts
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 102
Collections: Kyouhaba Week 2020





	1. is this weird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Fake/Pretend Relationship
> 
> "I'm pretty sure people don't pretend to date for an entire school year just to keep girls off their back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I was late, yes I'm a mess

It was convenient for everyone. That's probably what does him in, to be honest, the ease with which he's able to accept it.

Rather than risk a repeat of the Oikawa situation, since Shigeru has been classified as both his successor as team captain and resident pretty boy, the volleyball club takes the preventative measure of making Shigeru unavailable and unattainable. Can't distract someone from practice if there's nobody there to distract them in the first place.

Date someone, the team says. A person you can get along with would be good so they'll actually agree to this. Someone who will discourage anyone from trying to date you now- even better if it continues after you guys split. Someone hard to mess with. Someone nobody would begrudge you dating.

Now, they didn't name anyone specifically. Yet with everything they'd said to him, it was almost embarrassing how easily a certain someone came to mind.

In hindsight, there really wasn't anyone he could choose _but_ Kyoutani.

It takes promises of a free meal everyday after practice and study sessions to help keep his grades up to get him to agree.

And it works.

Girls don't flock to the gym anymore. They're polite when they see him, sometimes still bashful, but they're not following him or screaming after him anymore.

Kyoutani's life isn't affected at all. Nobody messed with him before due to his bitchy face and matching attitude, so he's fine. More approachable to some- girls aren't afraid to be in his direct vicinity now, at least- but overall he's the same. A loner before, a loner now.

Their relationship doesn't change much in public. They argue the same, they complain about each other, they defend each other from unreasonable assertions.

The only change Shigeru notices, abruptly, is the way they hold hands now.

Which is a strange thing to realize after this whole fake dating thing has been going on for seven months. It's literally January.

But it'd never crossed his mind before, because it wasn't something to think about. Walking home with Kyoutani has become routine, and so has the hand holding, the warmth and the closeness of being pressed against each other's shoulders. He only notices today when they have to let each other go on the sidewalk when it's crowded and a little kid unwittingly gets pushed between them. Kyoutani doesn't say anything, pats the kid on the head once and grabs Shigeru's hand again, lacing their fingers together so it doesn't happen again.

It was so simple. And that shouldn't be normal, right? Faking like this isn't supposed to be easy, it's supposed to be harder, isn't it, acting everyday just to give off the appearance of romance?

Right?

He thinks about it for a while. A long while. So long that he's thinking about it here, in his room, with Kentarou sitting on the floor with his back against Shigeru's bed, legs stretched out on the floor as he thumbs through Shigeru's cd collection to make tiny little huffs of approval.

And if he's honest, he doesn't know what makes him ask. Maybe it's the way Kyoutani is wearing spare sweatpants he'd left here, getting comfortable like he lives in this apartment with Shigeru and his parents. Maybe it's the way Marshmallow is curled up next to Kyoutani’s feet, purring softly, lazily.

Or maybe, just maybe, it's the way Shigeru can't stop looking at him as he sits next to him on the floor, eyes inexplicably drawn to every move he makes.

"Is this weird?" He muses, not quite sure if the words leave his mouth.

When Kyoutani pauses, he knows they have, and he turns to him, "What?"

"You know," Shigeru gestures between them, "Us. The fact that we're still doing this pretend dating thing."

Kyoutani scrunches up his face, "Kind of, I think."

"What do you mean it's weird?" He asks, and he doesn't know why he's offended when he's the one who asked.

Kyoutani shrugs, "I'm pretty sure people don't pretend to date for an entire school year just to keep girls off their back."

Shigeru has to mentally beat the ever loving shit out of his heart to keep it from hopping out of his mouth when he asks, "According to who?"

"My big sister," Kyoutani says, lips curved into a smirk so smug Shigeru wants to absolutely smack him, but also maybe not.

What a dork. Who takes the words of their older sibling at face value like that? The fact that she's right in this case is irrelevant. What if she was just trying to embarrass him? Kyoutani is so dumb.

He so badly wants to say something snarky, but the words won't come. His mouth has gone dry. Shigeru swallows, licks his lips, and conjures up the tiny, miniscule amount of brattiness left in him, "What are you saying?"

That wipes the smirk right off of Kyoutani’s face. Kyoutani shifts, folds his legs under himself as he leans further back again the side of Shigeru's bed as he sets the cd sleeve down, "I don't fucking know. You're the one who brought it up."

He's at a loss. He didn't expect this to go anywhere, didn't expect this conversation to actually mean anything for them. So even though it hurts for some reason, he pitches, weakly, "We could fake break up?"

"No," Kyoutani says, firmly.

Irritation sparks within Shigeru for the briefest of moments, "Well why not? We can't be in a fake relationship forever! We're graduating in a couple months!"

It goes quiet then, and any irritability in Shigeru fizzles to nothing as his own words sink in.

Graduation. No more lighthearted bickering at the volleyball club to make the first years lighten up. No more udon restaurants after practice. No more studying on the weekends and going to the movies and the mall when they get bored. No more sneaking away from home at night to go fishing in the creek, or to catch fireflies at midnight.

Which should be fine, because this is what they signed up for. One of the major aspects of a fake relationship is its temporary nature.

Except it isn't, and it hasn't been. It's all way too comfortable and too nice and too much everything all at once now that it's probably going to end right now.

Shigeru looks at Kyoutani, expecting to see him mad, curious as to what he says. He wasn't anticipating a refusal for a fake breakup, but maybe he wants it to be quiet and drama-free? Who knows.

He turns to Kyoutani, taking notice of the tightness in his own throat-

And the nape of Kyoutani's neck is a deep, deep crimson. His brows are furrowed, the fists in his lap clenching and unclenching as he mumbles aggressively, "It's not fake if we- if we date for real. So we don't have to do anything. If we. You know."

Well. That's something.

Kyoutani won't meet his eyes when he tries to crawl around in front of him. No. Instead, he pulls Shigeru's cat towards him, burying his face into her fur, despite the contrast of the pearly white making his flush that much more prominent. Marshmallow doesn't seem upset, but she meows in surprise when Kyoutani lays on his side, face still hidden in the fluff of her back.

 _Oh shit,_ Shigeru thinks, _I really am in love with him. An actual idiot, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with him._

It makes him warm.


	2. yes, this is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Post Timeskip
> 
> There is a bottle of beer, two steaming hot bowls of pork ramen, plenty of fried rice to share, and feet resting against each other under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catching up on prompts teeheehee 🙈

They sit in the corner, as they always do, so as not to be disturbed by anyone. That isn't to say it's crowded or overly noisy or overly quiet here. Far from it actually. It's a hole in the wall ramen shop near the outset of Sendai, where a few stray workers from the city wind down after a day's end. Not empty, not full. It's good for them.

Kentarou always leaves his duffle bag on the floor, because despite Shigeru's head shake of disapproval, they are at a loss as to where to put it otherwise. Shigeru is barely any better, backpack hanging off the back of his chair.

Shigeru makes a comment about both of their hairstyles, which is par for the course when you lose a bet to Tsukishima- he'll make sure you know you lost, make you stew in his smug satisfaction. There's amusement when Shigeru says it, the indignant pout when Kentarou snorts about the faint traces of face paint still on his cheek from last week to complete the whole crazed sports fan look. Shigeru huffs, as there's really nothing to be ashamed of.

Which there isn't. Not at all.

Kentarou tells him about practice, listens to the critique he's given and steals food when Shigeru is too absorbed with speaking to notice. There's advice about taking it easy, about stretches to prevent overexertion of muscles the team should try. A recommendation for this energy drink, skepticism about a different one.

Then there are ruminations about trips to the grocery store, of buying a heater for the apartment so winter isn't quite as unbearable this year. We should buy a new kettle, they say. The handle on the one at home is two steps away from falling off completely.

There is a bottle of beer, two steaming hot bowls of pork ramen, plenty of fried rice to share, and feet resting against each other under the table.

Yes, this is love. No doubt about it.


	3. that's all there is to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Firsts
> 
> Kentarou is his first friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more and we're all caught up 🤪

Shigeru's mother is a soft spoken woman, only just having moved to Miyagi with her husband for work related reasons. She hasn't had the chance to make many friends, what with raising a toddler and managing the house finances everyday. It's lonely, but what can you do? That's life.

As the toddler in question, Shigeru hasn't fared better. With the extensively long waitlist for daycare centers, he hasn't been able to make friends either. No playdates, just trips to the park every couple days or so.

Just like today.

Today, Shigeru's mother speaks with a woman. They're sitting on the bench together and talking and smiling.

While the adults talk, the children stare at one another. They're at the top of the slide, watching each other. Waiting. Curiosity and sparks of a little bit of something else fill the air.

The boy with the honey colored eyes makes the first move, grabs Shigeru's hand and says, "I Kentarou."

Shigeru nods, holds the hand tighter, "I Shigeru."

"Wanna play?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Shigeru looks at their hands, then back to Kentarou, "We friends?"

He nods.

They giggle.

Kentarou is his first friend. He sets the standard for all others, of course. The easy hand holding and the hugs and the playing in the sand together are absolutely necessary now, for any other friends he may make in the future.

Kentarou is his first, here in Miyagi. That's all there is to it.


	4. you do this every single time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Magic
> 
> Kentarou shakes his head, "He calls us dad. He's our kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up sweeties 😚✌

"Can you stop? We're going to be late. Again." Shigeru says impatiently, tapping his foot.

Kentarou ignores him, running his hand over Oda's back as he barks, _thank you, thank you, love you, need to poo, hungry, want treat, love you._

Shigeru groans, "We can't keep doing this everyday! He'll be fine while we're gone, just-" He motions with his hand, Kentarou's coat falling on his back.

Oda's tail wags faster. _Going outside, walk, outside, eat grass, need to poo, love you, dad, other dad, grass, outside, love you._

Kentarou turns to face him, frowning, "If you knew what he was thinking you wouldn't be saying that."

Shigeru isn't impressed, "I definitely would be. Now let's go, it should only take an hour. We're going over the report the team submitted yesterday, so Oikawa-san will be doing most of the talking anyway."

Kentarou stands, shoving his arms into his coat as Oda follows him to the door, tiny paws tapping against the floor. _Outside, outside, love you, we go now, dad, other dad, outside,_ thinks Oda, as Kentarou toes his boots on.

He feels bad. Really bad.

Shigeru must be able to tell by looking at him, because he rolls his eyes, reaching down to rub Oda's head and scratch behind his ears, "He'll be fine. He's a good boy."

Oda barks once, excitedly, _good boy, love you, good boy, outside, dad, outside, love you, good boy._

Shigeru turns the key, and Kentarou can tell the exact moment Oda's heart breaks in two.

It's not when Shigeru opens the door to reveal one of the entrances to the Executive Magician's Subsidiary Office instead of the front of their house. It's not when Shigeru and Kentarou step through without putting his leash on either.

It's when Kentarou moves to close the door without telling him to come out with them.

Oda's tail stops wagging. _Dad, other dad, outside, love you, good boy, dad?_ he thinks, confused, sad.

Kentarou pauses. His silence is very telling.

Shigeru groans, as if he's the one in pain, as if he's the one who had to hear all of that, "You do this every single time! Ever since we got him!"

Kentarou doesn't say a word. He steps back inside, fastens the leash, and Oda barks, _outside, dad, other dad, outside, need to poo, outside, love you._

Shigeru frowns at him, arms crossed, "You're the worst."

Kentarou furrows his brows, "I'm not leaving our son inside by himself. He gets sad."

"He's not a kid," Shigeru says exasperated.

Kentarou shakes his head, "He calls us dad. He's our kid."

Shigeru goes pink, "You're such a pain, you know that?"

Yet he doesn't say another word about it. Shigeru motions the door closed, locks it, uses chalk to draw a rune, and they continue on their way.

They don't let them inside with Oda.

Kentarou misses the meeting and gets laughed at by Watari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg they were dog dads


	5. a woman with a little brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Royalty
> 
> "Fuck off smartass, I can read just fine," snaps the queen's brother, and you shiver a bit when you hear that, don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something new, let me know if you like it!!!

The kingdom of Seijou isn't ruled by a Grand King with milk chocolate hair, who has a grumpy second in command whom he later marries. Not at all.

Instead, it's ruled by a Divine Queen.

By a woman with a similar disposition to the man you're thinking of, a woman with a sweet smile capable of melting the hearts of the most hardened sailor. A woman with eyes sharp enough to slit a man's throat with a single look if she wanted. A woman with thick, black hair that falls beautifully down her back, a perfect contrast to her honey colored eyes, her skin lightly tanned and lips a darling pink. She commands armies to fend off invading forces of greedy foreigners and drafts public relief legislation in the same breath.

A woman with a little brother whom she very obviously dotes on.

A brother who, surprisingly, is an angel to look after in comparison. He's extremely predictable- his temper is short, his excitement palpable, and he is easily taken by that which he finds enjoyable. His face and attitude are equally sour, yet can be tempered with activities, items, and people he clearly favors.

As of late, one such person has been the young master from a merchant family, who visits on occasion. They've always fought, the two of them, yet his sister hasn't banned him from entering the palace. For some strange reason.

Is it because of the fidgeting of the boy, when he catches sight of his silver haired companion? Is it because of the flush of his ears when they start to bicker, standing much closer than should be allowed when one is the queen's brother?

Or is it because of times like this, when the two sit in the library?

The boy is frowning at an economics book as though to fry it with his gaze, and the merchant's son rolls his eyes before scooting over to sit next to him. He says, "You know you could just ask, right?" 

"Fuck off smartass, I can read just fine," snaps the queen's brother, and you shiver a bit when you hear that, don't you? Because he seriously sounds pissed, doesn't he? Like he's just bested you at sword fighting and asks after the son of the captain of the watch to get _real_ practice in, and you have to watch what qualifies as a beatdown in front of your very eyes.

But then you see the merchant's son brush his fingers against the queen's brother's hand, and you consider saying something about rules and propriety, but danger isn't in the air.

It's soft. The sense of serenity caused by them speaking softly so only they can hear one another, completely forgetting that staff is in the room, that _you're_ in the room, watching them.

And, well, maybe this is why the queen lets the merchant's son stay.

Very rarely does her brother smile like this, genuine in its faintness, in the way his cheek dimples make themselves known to let you know that yes, he is happy here.

So much like his sister, he is, in terms of looks and happiness. The way the room seems to brighten, even just a little bit, when they are truly content and giddy, when someone says something to make them laugh or huff in amusement.

You would know, wouldn't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you been flirting with the queen??? you're so brave 😳😳😳


	6. these threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: Soulmates
> 
> “What the hell is some random person gonna do to me to get you? Fight me for you? I’d kick their tiny ass,” Kentarou asserts, without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this at 11:54 pm, so no, I wasn't late. It's kinda bad tho ngl

Shigeru wishes he didn't have to see his thread, if only so he doesn't have to sit here by himself, on the floor of a dirty bathroom at a bar he doesn't even remember the name of. He can hear the excited chattering outside, the slight rowdiness typical of drunkenness that accompanies such enjoyable occasions as this.

Shigeru wants to throw up.

It happens once every three hundred forty-three years, the way the threads show themselves. They lead you to your fated person seven minutes after midnight on the seventh day of the seventh month. It's to ensure luck, people theorize. Three sevens. A jackpot. That's where it comes from, they say.

Even without the threads though, everyone knows they have a soulmate. Most people just don't care. After all, who can say whether your thread is the rose red of romance or a bright scarlet of platonic bonding? No, it's much better to develop bonds with people on your own terms. They’re excited to see the threads of course- the way they intersect is a sight to behold, after all- but they don’t care anymore than that faint fascination. But some people crave the validation that comes from knowing for sure that yes, the person they've fallen in love with is their universe-fated partner. It adds security, some say.

But the doubt never goes away, in the end, does it? What if the reason you're so inexplicably drawn to this other person is _because_ of these threads? Did you ever choose to be together, or is this just fate working to keep it that way?

Was it ever real, the choices you made to be together? Where do you go now? What do you do now?

 _I don't know,_ Shigeru thinks, _and I'm scared._

Because Kentarou and him definitely don't act how soulmates should. They bicker and they fight and they make up just to argue again for fun, because they smile when they do. They have bad attitudes when they want to, can be prickly towards one another without meaning to, and apologizing to each other is like pulling teeth. They're prideful and more than a little argumentative, which definitely isn't the sugary sweet picture of soulmates so many people are used to hearing about.

So no, Shigeru doesn’t think they’re soulmates. And that’s fucking terrifying.

Because that means, out there in the world somewhere, there’s someone the universe has chosen for them. People who are apparently better suited for the two of them, that’ll make them become those cavity-inducingly sweet guys who live happily with their “better halves,” just like the universe seems to want them to. All their choices would lead to that end, after all.

Shigeru doesn’t know what’s worse- the fact that he doesn’t know if Kentarou won’t be drawn to that person, or the fact that he doesn’t know if he won’t be either.

So yes, it makes him sick, these threads. Makes him want to throw up.

He hears the door open, and he doesn’t have to look to see who it is, which just makes it worse, but he locks eyes with him and knows he’s stuck.

Footsteps become louder as they approach him, Kentarou sliding down the wall to sit next to him. It’s quiet for a moment, then, “What’s eating you?”

Shigeru chuckles dryly, “That was so awkward dude, but nothing.”

He glances to his right and sees the way Kentarou’s neck burns with an indignant flush, “You’re such an ass. I was just asking if you were okay. See if I ever do it again.”

Shigeru doesn’t know what to say to that. Any other time, something witty or snarky would definitely come to mind, because they both know Kentarou is full of shit- he’s a giant worrywort who asks after everyone they know if something is even a touch out of place. But right now, he can’t think of anything.

Instead, he kind of wants to cry. Just a little bit.

Kentarou notices. He always does. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but closes it. Hesitates. He laces his fingers together and asks slowly, “Is this about the-”

Shigeru turns away, and his silence is extremely telling.

It’s quiet again, and Shigeru doesn’t know what to do or what to say.

This is stupid. He’s making them both feel like shit because of some dumb fucking threads that shouldn’t even matter.  
And yet they do. Against all odds, they matter to Shigeru.

“I thought you said you didn’t care-”

“Yeah, well, I thought I didn’t. Now look at me.” Seriously. He’s sitting on a dirty floor with his boyfriend as if they aren’t adults capable of going home to have a conversation there, just because Shigeru wants to- what, exactly? What they are even doing now?

Kentarou pauses. Then, abruptly, nervously, “My parents aren’t soulmates. My mother met the guys once, some businessman at the end of her thread. But she said she just didn’t like him like that.” Kentarou’s eyes flit toward everything in the room except Shigeru. He breathes out, long and even, “So don’t worry too much about it. If you find the person at the other end of yours and you don’t like them or whatever, then it’s fine. But if you do like them, that’s fine too,” He stops briefly, and Shigeru can tell he hates that he’s said it. “I guess we can-”

“You’re so fucking dumb,” Shigeru says, and holy shit his voice is so full right now, full of what? Who can say. “Who the hell would I argue with all day if it’s not you?”

He said it. Finally. And it’s like the fog is dispersing, and that layer of worry that he’s so prone to is melting away.

Kentarou looks at him then, eyes seeing him, always seeing him, and he frowns a bit, “Then what the hell are you so worried about?” He can sound grouchy all he wants, but the worried creases on his face are so telling, they say so much without Kentarou having to utter a single word.

The words spill out before Shigeru can stop them, “I don’t know, but isn’t it freaky? How do you know that the universe isn’t just gonna- poof! You’re in love with this random person now! Go get married!”

Kentarou stares at him, “What the fuck.”

Shigeru stares back, incredulously, “Why are you looking at me like _I’m_ the weird one? You just said we’d break up if I liked my soulmate!”

Kentarou frowns, “I never said that.”

“Not in those exact words, but-”

“What the hell is some random person gonna do to me to get you? Fight me for you? I’d kick their tiny ass,” Kentarou asserts, without hesitation. “I was going to say I guess we could talk about it. I bet that asshole would probably run with his tail between his legs like that one dude in your sociology class when he sees how you like to mouth off. Tch. Weak pieces of shit.”

Wow. That’s something.

Shigeru can only gape, and Kentarou must realize what he’s said because his skin lights up and he’s so fucking red. “You’re an actual moron. You’d really fight and argue with my soulmate just to be with me?”

“Would you not?” Kentarou accuses, if only to get the attention off of himself for a moment.

Shigeru is helpless, because when he thinks about it, he probably would. He’s been dating Kentarou for six years. His soulmate would know him for all of ten seconds, and then have the nerve to try to date him? Unacceptable. He’d verbally eviscerate them in fifteen seconds flat.

And what would their soulmates know about them, anyway? Realistically, they’re not going to know jackshit, unless it’s one of their friends, which would clearly indicate a platonic bond. They won’t know that Shigeru starts stuff just for the hell of it when he’s bored because he loves debating people. They won’t know that Kentarou likes his ramen extra spicy, or that Shigeru likes to be the big spoon but only during March, or that Kentarou wears slippers from the convenience store on the other side of town because he won a free pair of socks there once and swears that the store is lucky.

Who will know them better than each other?

Thinking about it like that, aren’t the threads just a test, then? To see how well the two of them already fit together, see how hard they’ll work to make sure they stay that way?

Shigeru exhales shakily, “We’re dumb.”

Kentarou snorts, “Speak for yourself.”

Shigeru laughs, and the tears that fall aren’t of sadness anymore.

So yeah. Maybe fate isn’t such a big deal, if you’re talking about some cheap thread.

But if it means them two of them meeting each other, ending up like this? Maybe the universe is on to something.

Thirteen minutes pass.

Their threads are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically, soulmates aren't the end-all, be-all and kyouhaba said fuck you to fate if it means splitting them up


	7. soft and sweet, this kiss is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Chocolate
> 
> Kentarou had never kissed anyone before Shigeru. Who would want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I'm late yeah you can beat me up but I want you to know that it's physically impossible to not get sappy while writing your favs smooching

Kentarou doesn’t really know where to put his hands. He never has. He tends to fiddle with something, whether it be his phone or a rubber band or a volleyball, or he has them in his pockets to keep them hidden from view. It’s weird. His hands are weird. They’re either as cold as a corpse’s or so hot they smell faintly like hot wings, which is even more strange, because he doesn’t even eat them that often.

Shigeru knows what to do with them though, moves them where they fit best. This is typically held in his own with their fingers intertwined.

Or like now, with them placed on Shigeru’s waist as he crawls onto Kentaoru’s thighs to straddle him. 

Kentarou’s hands are stiff when they make contact with Shigeru, but they relax the moment their lips press together. Soft and sweet, this kiss is, though it’s a little bit bitter because of the coffee mixed into the smooth milk chocolate being pressed between them, melting from the heat of their breath and lips.

Kentarou had never kissed anyone before Shigeru. Who would want to? He bites his lips until they bleed and chews on the skin like a gross animal, only to lather them with medicinal lip balm at night so they’re healed by the next day to repeat the process.

In a way, kissing Shigeru is good for that. It motivates him not to chew on his lips, to make a conscious effort to avoid it, though a little blood here and there never stopped Shigeru from pouncing on him.

Pounce isn’t really the right word, Kentarou muses, as Shigeru urges his mouth open with the press of the chocolate against his lips, easing it in when Kentarou obeys. There isn’t much left to go into his mouth though. They’re alone here, in his room with the space heater on the floor, and it’s hot as all hell because of it. The chocolate has become smooth, though not quite thin enough to be liquid, and it spreads on their lips like gloss.

Pressed together with sweaters on, being bold and unrestrained and a little greedy by letting his hands slide underneath to feels Shigeru’s skin- 

The feeling of a tiny shiver and the curving of a smile against his lips, the satisfied sigh as Shigeru moves one of his hands on Kentarou’s shoulder to cup his cheek-

The flick of the tongue against his lips to get the melted chocolate off, the way his fingers press into the warm skin of Shigeru's back for just a moment from what the entire experience is doing to him, the huff of amusement he gets in return-

It’s hot, way too hot, Kentarou’s going to fucking burn alive, holy shit.

_ Is kissing Shigeru supposed to be like this _ , Kentarou wonders. Are all his senses supposed to be filled with nothing but the feeling of him pressed against him, of licking into his mouth as if to consume him and steal his breath away? Or the way he’s forgetting everything going on around him, the vibration of his phone alarm telling him to take his vitamins and the way he has to go to the store for his mother and the way Shigeru can’t seem to get off of his mind? The all-encompassing smell of his coconut shampoo that’s probably expensive but does wonders for the texture? When Kentarou cracks his eyes open, just a bit, and can see how the stress has smoothed out from his features, as if this moment between the two of them was really as he needed, is he supposed to be shot through the heart with something sharp and lovely?

Did those other people feel like this, when they kissed Shigeru? The other boys and girls that Shigeru has dated in the past, were they as filled with these emotions as Kentarou is right now? They had to have been. How could they not?

Shigeru brushes his thumb against Kentarou’s cheek, and slowly, so excruciatingly slowly, he pulls away.

There’s a thin line of spit connecting them, and it’s almost obscene, the way Shigeru learns forward to lick it away.

Kentarou feels like he’s going to explode.

Shigeru doesn’t make Kentarou move his hands away. He allows them to continue resting on his back, underneath his sweater, and Kentarou shifts to wrap them more firmly around his middle.

Shigeru lays his head on Kentarou’s shoulder, and his body goes lax, a tiny smile on his lips as he stares at him.

“All I asked was whether it was good,” Kentarou mutters, and he knows he looks like a fool, eyes probably as clouded as his common sense, his lips moist.

But if he’d known asking about the quality of the chocolate bar he won from a cafe raffle would make Shigeru do this, he can’t honestly say he’d do anything different.

Shigeru isn’t any better with his stupid fucking grin though, goofy as all hell as he nods, “It was.” And he wraps his arms around Kentarou, suddenly pushing him back until they’re flat on the floor, Shigeru laying on top of them as they relish in the warmth of the room, of each other.

_ I’m fucked,  _ Kentarou realizes, and his heart pounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's all she wrote
> 
> happy kyouhaba week 2020 guys, it was really fun!!!!


End file.
